


Zack Does A Spook

by SliimyHermit



Category: angels of death - Fandom, 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SliimyHermit/pseuds/SliimyHermit
Summary: Halloween is a time to get scared and give a few scares. Everyone knows none of the attractions in a Halloween Fair arent real. Of course, there are no serial killers here. That's just a mummy and a dead-eyed witch.
Relationships: they have a sort of brother and sister relationship, throw jabs at each other and be brats
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. This is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy the story. I'll try to be consistent with the updates

Zack hated many things. He hated when people nagged in his ear and high pitched voices that made his ears bleed. He hated it when someone messes with his snacks and cola. He hated when Rachel got whiny when he leaves his dirty bandages on the ground. He hated being tricked and lied to but there was one thing that he loathed more than anything in the world. He ABSOLUTELY despised the beaming and cheerful smiles of people. Seeing others with those wide, crap-eating grins, laughing as they boast about their happy lives, that alone makes him want to grab them by their throats and squeeze them until they pop like stress balls.

One would think that Rachel, his tiny level-headed partner in crime, knowing him for as long as she did, would be familiar with his quirks and his hatred of these particular things. As intelligent as she is for her age, she should be smart enough to not tempt him with these things. For she knows that he’ll snap in a murderous fit, at any moment when his buttons are pushed.

So when Rachel presented a poster, reading it aloud to him, she claimed that there was going to be a fun Halloween fair. He couldn’t particularly remember what Halloween was but then the poster also promised ‘terrifying mazes’, ‘deadly rides’, ‘killer food’, and a ‘frightening experience’. Now Zack was on board, he was practically rushing Rachel to hurry up as she got dressed for the event.

He didn’t really know what to expect but he knew he didn’t want to be in a dumb pumpkin patch with screaming brats, smelly animals, and happy-go-lucky grinning idiots dressed in dumb costumes.

“Ray…” Zack’s teeth gritted, digging his nails into his palm as an attempt to calm his blood lust.

The young girl approached her murderous companion, wearing a cheap witch costume, a big black witch hat, a long black cloak over her usual attire, and a pair of orange and black striped stockings. Her hand clenched two white pillowcases while her free hand patted his arm.

“Stay calm, Zack. Think about the delicious candy.” Rachel reminded.

At the fair, if a person attends every attraction without running away in fear, the winner would receive a pumpkin filled with a wide assortment of candies.

Zack’s eyes followed a group of teenagers, giggling with one another as they showed each other various photos on their phones. His eyes glistened with a familiar murderous lust as his hand reached behind him and patted his back pocket then his hoodie pockets in search of something.

“I removed your knives before we left,” She patted his back as he checked his pants leg for a knife, once again failing to find his trusted weapon. “You can handle it.” She said, removing her hand and opened one of the pillowcases.

“You lied to me,” He grunted, tearing his eyes off of the fair’s happy patrons and forced himself to stare at his shoes. “You said it’ll be fun! This is the opposite of fun! It’s absolute bull —“ He stopped his rant as he felt her slip something into his hand, opening it to show a bright yellow lollipop, wrapped in an orange plastic wrap.

“I didn’t lie, I just read what was on the flyer.” Rachel corrected as she took her own candy out and popped it in her mouth. “If you get upset again, eat a piece of candy. Don’t kill anyone and we’ll get that candy prize with ease.”

Zack grunted and growled to himself, glaring at the blonde then at the yellow candy. Finally, he aggressively tore the plastic wrap off and shoved the treat in his mouth.

“By the way,” He slurped at the artificial flavoring, before pulling the candy out of his mouth. “How come I didn’t get a costume? You get to be some….” Zack tilted his head, squinting his eyes as he looked over her outfit. “Dead eye…candy can wizard…I want to be something too!”

She didn’t attempt to correct him or take his insult of her costume to her. “Don’t worry, I got you covered.” Once again, she reached into her pillowcase, fishing out a black headband and a marker the motioned him to lower himself.

He squatted down in front of her, still sucking on the candy, rather loudly.

“Can you eat that quieter?” She asked as she placed the headband on his head, adjusting it over his hood.

“Can I have my knives back?”

“No…”

“Then hell no…” He made another loud slurp as she took the cap off the marker and brought it to his face.

“If you draw a dong on my forehead —” He warned.

Rachel huffed as she proceeded to draw on Zack’s bandages. “That was one time and you deserved it…there. All done.”

With the power of Halloween magic and a cheap cat ears headband, she was able to give her companion a costume.

“What the hell am I?” Zack toyed with the ears.

“A black cat. They’re terrifying, especially on Halloween.” Rachel assured, putting the marker away. He looked more like a mummy with a headband and whiskers but she had a feeling that he wouldn’t accept a mummy costume.

“Really?” He fixed the headband with a grin. “Hell yeah! Let’s get candy!”

She sighed to herself, happy that she was able to calm her friend down but she also knew that she’ll have to work hard to make sure someone doesn’t get murdered for Halloween.


	2. AMAZing isn't it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spook Fair is about to begin. Let's see if Rachel and Zack can handle the first event

“Gather around! Come in close! The Fright Fair is about to begin!” A thin man announced, dressed in a black pinstripe suit, and a bow tie that resembled a bat. His face was painted white while his eyes had black paint over them and a wide smile was painted on his lips. His hair was bleach blonde and slicked back with gel.

“I’m your frightening host with the most and the judge of this spooky contest!” The Host continued, leaping onto a crate and miraculously balanced himself on one leg.

As people began to gather around him, Rachel grabbed Zack by the sleeve and began to lead him to the group with unfamiliar haste.

“Hold your horses! Jeez, Ray!” Zack followed behind. It wasn’t an issue for him to keep up since his legs are longer than the girl’s but he still didn’t like being lead like that. He never seen her so invested in anything, although her expression remains black, she had a sorta determined expression.

“The rules are simple,” The Host began, his voice low yet audible to the gathering crowd as everyone quieted down.  
“There’s a total of four events that judges your bravery. The Maze, the Haunted House, the Death Drop, and finally…the Escape Room! Each event is filled with my wonderful ghouls and ghosts. If you’re brave enough, you’ll get past them with ease but if your nerves get the better of you, you’ll be chased out by my friends.”

A low murmur ran through the crowd, as people grouped in hopes to raise each other’s bravery and in turn, amp their chances of winning.

Zack opened his mouth, letting out a loud yawn but it was cut short as Rachel jabbed him in the side with her elbow.  
“Hey! What was that for?” He held his side as if he was in pain.

She didn’t respond, keeping her eyes on the host as he continued to explain the regulations of the event. Zack raised an eyebrow at her oddly determined expression. He knew that she got fascinated by weird things so this wasn’t new to him but the way Rachel was staring at the Host, it looked as if she was planning on filling him with cotton and sewing him into a doll.

“Hey Ray—“ Zack began only for his voice to be drowned by the sudden cheers from the crowd.

“That’s the spirit!” The Host laughed as turned on his heel, still balancing on the crate, and pointed towards a cornfield. “Head to the Corn Maze. Follow the signs, avoid the creatures, and try not to not to get lost…”

“ _Zack,_ ” Rachel began, watching people speed into the maze. Her eyes narrowed as the cornstalks shifted and rustle. “This event is simple, all we need to do is stay together and not wander off.” As she said that, screams erupt and small groups fled the maze, mostly groups with small children and their guardians.

“This actually might be fun!” Zack laughed, finding the same excitement from earlier. He bounced on his toes, looking between the entrance and Rachel, waiting for her to give him the ‘OK’ to go.

Rachel gave him a weak smile and began to walk towards the entrance with Zack following, excited about the dangers and monsters he was going to possibly meet.

However, it wasn’t long until Zack was once again disappointed. The moment the two entered the maze, there were screams of terror from all around. Even a group of kids ran past them, crying. That just fueled his expectations of what horrific creature was coming for them.  
Yet the longer they walked, the faster Zack got bored and irritated. While Rachel read the wooden signs and lead the way, Zack kept an eye out for the so-called creatures that were supposed to be hunting them down.

“UGH!” He loudly groaned, throwing his hands behind his head. “How much longer? This is _so_ **BORING**!” He whined

Rachel kept walking ahead, rolling her eyes at his complaining. They were indeed taking a while to get to the end of the maze although, it was all Zack’s doing. Whenever he heard a scream, he’ll walk off to go find the person in hopes of finding a creature. There are more than one instances where she turned to look at her bandaged wrapped companion, only to find that he was gone. Luckily, he never wandered too far but it still took time since she had to keep looking over her shoulder to make sure he was still behind her.

“It shouldn’t be too long.” She answered as she approached a wooden sign and read the carved text. “This way…” She motioned to the middle path before walking down it.

Zack groaned again, carrying it out longer to exaggerate his annoyance and stomping his foot with every step into the dirt path.

“Are we dare yet?” He asked, dragging his hand against the corn stalks as he passed them.

“No, not yet…” She responded with a sigh.

“How about now?” He asked after thirty seconds.

“Still not there yet…”

“… _.How about no—_ “ He stopped as Rachel’s dead gaze met his own. A silent promised and with that, Zack had shut himself up and the two continued their stroll, now in silence.

He rolled his eyes as he stared at her back then lift them to the night sky. Despite being deep in the maze, he was able to see the fair and the other attractions. His eyes rose to the Ferris wheel, the attraction was covered in orange and yellow lights, in the center was a ghost made of lights. He always wanted to go on those big rides, ever since he a runt.

He was busy admiring the large ride that he didn’t notice that Rachel had stopped walking and bumped into her.

“What’s your deal?” Zack tilted his head to the side, trying to get a view of the girl’s face.

“Zack —“ Rachel nodded ahead of her, keeping her eyes on the object of her attention. He followed her gaze towards the path.

Standing a few feet ahead of them was a tattered scarecrow, hunched over and heaving. It was dressed in a dirtied red flannel shirt, blue overalls, and a pair of brown rubber boots, all coated in red stains. The creature had a burlaps sack as its head, black button eyes, and a craved smile in the fabric, showing that the mouth was filled with straw. One hand held a large ax, the blade also stained with a red substance.

Zack squinted his eyes as he tried to make out the face of the scarecrow.  
“Holy shit…” He gasped. “Eddie?! You’re alive?!” The scarecrow tilted its head at the question.

“I don’t think that’s Eddie…” Rachel corrected as Zack rest his arm on her head, using her as an armrest as he continued to squint at the straw foe.

“Are you sure?”

“Eddie isn’t tall. Plus, he doesn’t have his shovel.”

He stayed silent for a moment, putting his hand to his forehead as he tried to shield his eyes from the lights around them.  
“Ya know…I think that’s really not Eddie. He’s too quiet…”

“I told you…”

“Then who is that?”

“Probably one of the creatures the Host mentioned earlier…” She shrugged Zack’s arm off her head and fixed her hat. With a raised eyebrow, she watched as her friend walked past her and towards the wielding monster. “Don’t provoke it…”

“I’m not. I’m not.” He waved her off, staring down the monster.  
“Damn…it’s uglier than Eddie…”

The scarecrow stepped closer, letting out a snarl, raising the ax over its head, and plunged it into the dirt.

“I think I pissed it off.” He snickered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Rachel moved behind Zack and grabbed his sleeve, attempting to move him out of the way of the monster.  
“Let’s just go around him.” She huffed, pulling at it but ultimately failing for the tall male didn’t budge.

Was she scared? Far from it. Rachel was well aware that the monster is an actor in a costume. Did Zack know it was an actor? She didn’t want the risk of leaving the fair early because her homicidal companion snapped someone’s neck.

Despite her pleads, Zack’s feet were planted to the ground, his attention was fixated on the slowly approaching opponent.

Eventually, the scarecrow began to approach the duo, once again dragging its weapon in the dirt. It tilted its head as it jerked its arm and pulled the ax out of the dirt, twirling the handle. A silent taunt was shared between the two monsters. Run now or accept the consequences. Who was it from?

Rachel looked between the two, already knowing the victor of this spooky battle.  
“Let’s just go around —“ She began, only to be drowned out by a loud snarl as the scarecrow charged at them. As soon as that started, it quickly ended.

As soon as the creature raised the ax over its head, within a second, the monster was sent flying into the cornstalks and Zack had the ax in his hand, twirling it as if it was a toy.

“Zack…you didn’t have to hit him that hard…” Rachel sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Zack admired the ax, holding the blade up.  
“I only bopped him. He’s fine!” He ran his finger over it, his excited smile died instantly. “It’s a crappy blade! It’s dull! Damn you, scarecrow!”

The monster let out a weak groan, its leg lightly twitching at the impact.

“Do we get candy now?” He asked, waving the ax around and messily cut through a few stalks.

“Not yet. This is the first event, we still have three more.” Rachel began to walk the path once again, Zack following behind her. “We’ll buy some chips once we’re out…”

“And a hotdog…and cola?” He asked, a wide smile on his face.

“Yeah. We can get those too.” She smiled to herself, glad that she bought more money for this event.

It wasn’t long before the two reached the end of the maze, coming out to reach another part of the Fair. Unlike the entrance where the admission booths and petting zoo, this area had game-booths and large circus-like tents. Rachel watched in awe, the new area looked as if they entered a completely different fair as creepy clowns walked past with balloons with terrified faces plastered on them.

“Congrats on completing the maze!” A sudden voice caught her attention. The Host approached the two, clapping his hands. He lightly bowed his head, gesturing towards a group of contestants. “I hope it wasn’t too scary for you.” He grinned.

Zack glared at the Host, shivering at his smile. There was something about that smile that didn’t sit right with him. He wanted to slice that grin off the boney host’s lips but also, he didn’t want to be around the weirdo. Rachel felt the same way, feeling somewhat off about the Host. He was very enthusiastic about the Fair, maybe he just loved the holiday.

“Oh! Did you win that from the booths?” The Host pointed at the rusty ax that Zack poorly hid behind his leg.

“Yeah. He won it.” Rachel answered. “It’s a toy.”

“Yeah..a to,” Zack repeated, waving the dull object around.

The Host watched the duo, narrowing his eyes a bit before his grin grew, now ear to ear.  
“Please be careful with it! You don’t want to hurt anyone!” He laughed out, slapping his own leg, cackling as they were exchanging an inside joke. “Ah well, please join the others for the next event!” With that, he walked away with a pep in his step.

The two watched him walk away, both perplexed.

“He’s a weirdo…” Zack shivered

“It would seem so.” Rachel agreed.

“Imma kill him if he grins like that again.”

“Wait until we win first, alright?” Rachel looked up at him.

“Fine…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What might the Host's games lead to?


End file.
